Naruko The Demon Queen
by Naruto ultimate dragon 9
Summary: a more sexually charged Fic than the norm that i usually put out. basicly naruto is a girl watch her trials smallest harem i have ever or possibly will ever produce only 3 anko ino hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**(Stealing the scroll truth revealed academy)**

 **The official harem will be hinata,anko,samui,yugito nii, fem kyuubi,2 tails, fem nanabi,fu,yugo uzuki,fem sauske(satsuki),pakura, temari,tenten, ino,tsunade,shizune i will make a poll after 2 weeks of suggestions on who els to add then i will make a pole the top five will also be added. The suggestions can be from any anime they can even be male as long as you don't mind them being genderbended the poll will last for 2 weeks. My decision will be** **FINAL** **if you don't like it well i don't really give two shits and a flying fuck. Don't like don't read flammers** **WILL** **be ignored cus i have no more fucks to give with you guys (flamers) to my loyal readers thank you for your continued support any suggestions will be taken into account**

It was the night of the kyuubi sealing and sarutobi was standing guard over the young naruko yes naruko because it turns out that the child of the fourth hokage was actually infact a girl though no one could tell at the moment because the child was just starting so she was quite androgynous at this point. Feeling a presence in the room sarutobi looked at a corner in the room that was blanke of anything " what do you need bird" the third hokage said in a depressed voice

"The council has called a meeting sir they have already assembled" the anbu member announced bowing on one knee to his lord hokage

"Huh fine grab the baby and let's go" the hokage said wearily getting up from his vigil over the baby and entrusting it to one of his most loyal anbu.

Arriving at the council chambers or rather right outside. Entering the chambers sarutobi was met with dead silance "why have you called this meeting" the hokage said wearily

"Hokage sama we just wanted an update we know the fourth hokage defeated the kyuubi but we don't know how we were just curious" one fat councilmen said " the kyuubi has been sealed in the-" the hokage was cut off by the civilian section of the council

"KILL IT BEFORE IT BREAKS FREE" one civilian said now the civilians were overall dumber than a bag of turds but they were at least smart enough to stop their pissing contest long enough to see that the baby the anbu was holding was probably what the kyuubi was sealed in

"KILL THAT DEMON" the councilmen pointed an accusing finger at the baby sleeping peacefully in the anbu's arms

"SILENCE" the hokage roared. Thinking quickly sarutobi acted "this is naruto uzumaki and you are right he is the kyuubi jinchuriki but now i am making a new law no one who doesn't already know shall not be told by anyone who does will be executed" the hokage then turned to the anbu to give instructions

"Leave little naruto with me then go get me kurenai yuhi tsunade jiraiya and itachi

* * *

 **16 years later**

A young boy was currently running from a mob of people while laughing. The boy was dressed in a pair of orange shorts with a blue jacket tied around his waist with a black shirt. The boy himself was tan about 5'6 with spiky blond hair ocean blue eyes and three whisker marks on his cheeks. The boy was now hiding behind a fence a crazy smile still of his face that is until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around naruto found his teacher iruka umino

"So naruto have fun" he said with a malicious smile " be gentle" was all the now identified naruto was able to say before he was dragged off kicking and screaming. 2 hours later we find the young naruto just finishing up cleaning off the hokage monument of the paint it was given

"That was good work naruto now how about some ramen" iruka immediately elicited a cheer from the young uzumaki at the promise of ramen. Walking happily along with iruka heading to ichiraku ramen

* * *

 **The next day**

Naruto was in his apartment and he looked nervous. When naruto entered the academy he sat down right next to hinata and started to whisper in her ear then moved on. After the genin exams were over in which naruto had failed due to that stupid clone jutsu. Sitting on his swing listening to all the poorly veiled insults 'i'm glad the demon child did not pass we don't want it getting too powerful' on fat civilian said. Naruto felt something behind him and turned around to find his sensei mizuki

"Hey naruto really sorry about what had happened if it had been up to me you would have passed but hey there is a special make up test that you can take" mizuki said laughing in his head manically as he saw naruto fall hook line and sinker. A form dressed all in black was silently sneaking through the hokage's window silently creeping behind the old man not making a single sound

"You'll need to do better than that if you want to sneak up on me naruto chan" the old hokage said spinning his chair around so the now identified naruto could see him

" so naruto are you ready for your mission" the hokage said smiling at the young boy

"Yeah jiji but" naruto hesitated hot knives of pain anger and sadness found there mark in naruto's heart the emotions weighing heavily on his heart "what is it naruto kun" the hokage said " well i want to stop with this i want to be myself for once i actually publicly want my relationship with hinata chan to be public" naruto said gesturing to himself as his form distorted then snapped back into focus. The hokages heart weighd heavy as he observed the young 'man' in front of him

The hokage thought about this carefully "I understand naruto and i will release it tomorrow before you leave for the academy" the hokage handed naruto a scroll and watched as he left. Naruto made it to the woods and opened the scroll. Looking inside the scroll naruto started to read off the jutsu

"Let's see exploding shadow clones, lightning clones mud clones, advanced fire dragon grand emperor's devastation, then there's demon slash then what's my name doing on this scroll" naruto saw his name on the scroll with a seal so decided to open it. When naruto opened the scroll he got a scroll a sword and a letter. Reading the letter brought tears to his eyes it was a letter from his mother and father

' _Dear naruko my name is kushina uzumaki namikaze now as i'm writing this the kyuubi is attacking and i just want you to know that i love you my little girl i am sealing up everything to do with our clan all our jutsu sealing knowledge everything i am also sealing up everything from the namikaze clan unfortunately our home was destroyed but i managed to get everything from there furniture pictures and anything important. Back to my sword it is very special passed down from the very first uzumaki and as the story goes this sword was destroyed and three swords that were just as powerful as this one were brought together and melted down to reforge this sword me and your father love you baby PS: the scroll belongs to you i brought it over from our home land when i came to konohagakure_ ' the letter fell from naruto's hand

* * *

 **1 hour later**

Naruto had carefully put his mother's letter back in the seal strapped his mother's sword around his waist and waited. Mizuki finally showed up sneaking through the woods "hey naruto good job you got the scroll you passed you're a genin now" the malice and hate was clear in mizuki's eyes while he coated his words in sugar and honey "cut the shit mizuki i know this wasn't a sanctioned op i told the hokage everything" naruto said delighted to see the rage in mizuki's eyes "you little demon shithead i'll kill you" mizuki took one of the fuma shuriken from his back and threw it at naruto.

"Naruto" iruka flew out the bushes and knocked naruto to the ground allowing the fuma shuriken to pierce his back protecting naruto "aw now why did you go and do that iruka" mizuki's voice was playful but his tone was as cold as ice "now i have more work" mizuki shot forward trying to stab iruki in the neck but it was blocked by naruto's hand "really mizuki did you think it would be that easy".

A torrent of flames sprang forth rushing to try and incinerate mizuki who jumped back and shot several water based jutsu at the fire not making a dent in diminishing the flames seemingly making them glow brighter "what is this what are you doing demon" mizuki screamed desperately dodging the flames that had made it their mission in life to burn him "oh i didnt tell you my fire affinity is unmatched and will be for as long as there is chakra" naruto gave off a malicious smile and made 100 clones have fun boys.

After mizuki was thoroughly destroyed the hokage came and took the scroll promising to drop it off later after naruto pointed out that it was his by right and showing the hokage the letter now we find our hero in his apartment going to sleep that is until he heard a tap at his window several taps actualy in a very specific pattern.

Getting up naruto opend his window and was at once knocked to the ground by a black and blue blur "naruto kun" a bomb shell of a woman said she was wearing a tight black latex body suit that showed off her GG cup breasts and nice ass other less perverted parts of her body were also shown like her wide hips and long luscious blue hair that bounced in curls on her shoulders "hey hinata chan" that was all that was said before the pair shared a passonate kiss and divesting themselvs of clothing went to sleep.

* * *

 **The next morning**

Naruto woke up with a fammiliar and plesent weight on his chest and it wasnt flashes of joy and anticipation flashed through naruto as he got up and moved into his bathroom to observe his form in the mirror.

When 'naruto' got to the mirror 'he' was in for a suprise. A larg bust as HH cup breasts jutted outproudly from tan skin like sand paper in color but smooth luxurious hair fell to her shoulders and a larg and soft but firm spankable ass led to legs that went on for weeks. Narutos eye color had also changed from an ocean blue to a luxurious royal blue as well as giving off a doe eye effect other defining features being thick soft and pouty lips with high regal cheek bones and the same wisker marks.

'Naruto' got dressed with clothes 'he' reserved for this ocasion. First was a short tube top that pushed up her considerable bust but left her midriff bare a pair of heavy steel guantlets with steel plated fingerles was a pair of leather cargo pants tucked into a pair of combat boots and several belts looped around her waist including one for her mothers sword.

Naruko enterd her kitchen to find hinata in a pair of orange lace panties and one of the T shirts her male persona used. Naruko crept up behind hinata wo was currently finishing a stack of pankackes and deliverd a shapr slap to the well endowed hyuugas big soft ass making it jiggle furiously. Hinata let out a loud moan then felt a larg pair of brests press into her back as a pair of arms snaked around to fondel her own large bust.

"Naruko-chaaan did hokage sama finnaly agree to releas the transformation" hinata let out a high pitched moan during chan when her secret girlfreind pinched and pulled one of her nipples "mhmmm he did and you know what that means hinata chan" "what does it mean naruko chan?" hinata wimperd as narukos ministrations of the hyuuga princesses larg tits continued "it means that i can finaly officialy lay claim to this sweet ass" naruko deliverd another sharp smack to the hyuugas ass but lingerd and started to knead and play with the great hill's the hyuuga princess called an ass. After naruko was done thuroughly enjoying her girlfreinds body and with breakfast the two disapeared in naruko's signiture body flicker. A portal of flame opend at the two lovers feet and distinctly feminin hands grasped the two at key points of their bodys like feet knees shoulders hands and pulled them down into the portal to an inferno.

* * *

 **The academy outside irukas door**

The lovers apeared at the door to the classroom and their future. The two stepped through the door and saw that no one was there not even iruka so with a devilish smirk naruko grabbed the hand of her girlfreind and led to their normal seat in the back right corner and proceded to make out furiously.

An houre later the class was there or the ones who were supposed to be and iruka had still not shown up.

Iruka finnaly showed up to the class with a shocked look on his face "settel down you guys i was just informed of somthing by the hokage thats why i was late" iruka hesitated until he got a nod from naruko who had reluctantly stoped mouth raping and molesting the hyuuga "as you all may know my co teacher mizuki tried to steal the scroll of seals using naruto uzumaki but this was actually what the hokage wanted and naruto was able to kill mizuki mizuki is a traitore and naruto has been promoted to genin" "so if thats what happend wheres naruto i dont see him"for some odd reason kiba had been elected speaker of the academy "you mean her this is the important news naruto is infact a girl" "WHAT do you mean that naruto is a girl" "due to extinuating circumstances hokage sama placed a very powerful genjutsu on naruto to make her look like a man for fear of rape her name is naruko" "so where is she" at that moment not two seconds after kiba asked that question hinata let out a loud moan in apreciation of the uzumakis molestations "AHH NARUKO CHAAAN" all eyes turned twords the pair.

We find hinata sitting on naruko's lap her legs spread over narukos. Naruko's hand was curently up hinata's jacket fondling one of her breasts the other hand was down hinatas pants making back and forth. Every males head in the room (except sauske) rocketed back in a spurt of blood. "Look at that nata chan we made them all faint" naruko removed her hands from hinata's body and instantly shoved the hand that was in hinata's pussy.

All the males in the room recoverd and iruka went on in a shaky voice "her name is naruko now on to team selections made personally by hokage sama team 7:sauske uchiha sakura haruno sai shiranniu (danzo's last name can some one send me how to spell that) team 8: shino aburame kiba inuzuka choji akamichi team 10: akira yamanaka (ino's sister) shikimaru nara"

A brown ball rolled through the window rolling then fluidly coming up to stand. "Team 7 meet me on the roof" the woman who was wearing a trench coat and a mesh shirt with a orang skurt and ninja sandales narukuo licked her lips eyeing her new sensei like a peic of meat well until she disapeared in a swirl of leavs. Hinata and naruko were pulled down by hellish looking hands made of fire pulled them both down into a portal made of lava.

Naruko and hinata were gently raised till they were gently deposoed onto a bench on the empty roof top where they continued to make out. The woman appeared with 2 full bags of some type of food.

"How did you guys get up here so fast i had this dango made before my entrance at the academy i had at least a 2 minut delay before i got here there is no way you two walked up her so fast" "who said we walked" "you know the body flicker" "i know _many things anko chaan_ " the last part was said in a throughty sensual wisper "well i guess as your sensei ill have to _teach_ you more _important_ technics". at that moment ino chose to burst through the door huffing and puffing "now that were here lets get to introducions i'll start my name is anko mitarashi i like dango kurenai chan and tea ceremonys i hate biggoted sexist people and orochimaru your up next sexy" anko pointed a delicate finder at naruko

"Mmmm my name is naruko uzumaki i like hinata chan hokage jiji big asses and breasts i hate pretty much what you do anko chan" naruko started to play with hinata's firm but boundy ass making her moan "interesting now you littel miss play thing" naruko spun hinata around so that hinata's back was to hinata chest and ziping down her jacket started to play with hinata's breasts

"I-i-i-i l-like naruko chan m-my clan cinnammon b-b-buns and sticky buns and flower pressing i dont like pretty much the same things a-a-as naruko c-c-c-chan as well as the hyuuga elders OH GOOD NARUKO CHAN" was tormented by naruko or more specificly her nippels naruko would pinch and twist them "mmm thats nice now you littel miss mousy" ino glared at anko who just watched as naruko pulled hinata into a heated kiss

"My name is ino yamanaka and i like my fammily sakura-chan and medical jutsu i dislike fangirls and perverts" ino sent a pointed glare at naruko "its not my fualt that hinata chan here is so needy sweet ass" naruko punctuated the end of her statment by delivering a sharp slap to hinata's ass making ino splutter in indignation.

Naruko stood outside the hyuuga compound sharing a heated kiss with hinata "rmember nata-chan we dont have to hide anymore" "i know naruko-chan" the couple seperated with hinata entering her compind and naruko going to her apartment. Unknown to the lovers hiashi hyuuga watched silently fuming "hiashi kun whats wrong" tomi hyuuga asked from their bed her brobdingnagium sized breasts heaving "nothign tomi".


	2. NOT A CHAPTER PLEAS READ

**okay i have been reading my reviews from previous fanfiction i have written and i feel that you guys are right i have some serious problems in my writing and i am willing to re wright ALL the fanfiction i have written so far this would mean a stop on all current fanfiction up dates but i am willing to keep writing chapters wile revising everything else this would be a mass update when i am done i have made a poll on my profile**


End file.
